Scream
by LiteratureLover34
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have a fight, but the result is not what Quinn was expecting. First time writer, so feedback is welcomed! Don't read if you don't like femslash.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at smut, so go easy on me. I have just started a story that will be up in a few days. Please review and give me some feedback! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, I am merely borrowing them for some fun.**

**Disclaimer 2: Do not read if you don't want people to know you're reading smut or if you don't like femslash. Rated M.**

Rachel stood in the shower, hands against the wall, letting the scalding water pour over her shaking body. She was so cold inside she figured it would take hours to get warm again. Tears of frustration and anger streamed down her cheeks and mixed with the water. Suddenly, the curtain was ripped away by an irate Quinn.

Quinn practically tore the shower curtain off its rings. They were going to have this out once and for all.

Rachel raised her head and looked at Quinn, who was shocked at the chilly resignation she found in Rachel's swirling brown eyes.

"Get away from me," Rachel hissed derisively. She turned away from Quinn and bowed her head, praying that Quinn would give her a chance to calm down. For her part, the blonde could only stand and stare unabashedly at the brunette's naked body. Her hungry hazel eyes followed the rivulets of water as they ran down the tan, lithe body. The diva, noticing that Quinn had yet to move, made as if to close the curtain. Her angry comment died on her lips when her eyes locked with Quinn's.

Quinn's darkening hazel gaze swept over Rachel, who visibly shivered under the sensual caress. Without another word the blonde slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower with the brunette.

She reached up and quickly palmed Rachel's breasts, slowly running her thumbs over rapidly hardening nipples. "I don't want to fight right now," Quinn husked. "We can fight tomorrow."

Rachel pushed Quinn back angrily. "Don't."

Quinn reached out and brushed the diva's nipples with her hands, once more causing Rachel to shudder in response.

"Don't what?" Quinn asked with faux innocence. "It seems to me you want this just as much as I do."

Rachel closed her eyes. "I'm angry right now and I'm worried that I might hurt you."

"Come on," Quinn whispered as she brought her body closer to Rachel's, "don't hold back." Quinn nibbled insistently on the diva's earlobe, then traced her tongue down the little singer's jawline.

With a soft growl Rachel launched forward and captured Quinn's lips in a heated kiss. She backed them up until the blonde's body hit the wall of the shower with a hard thud. Taking advantage, Rachel quickly raised Quinn's arms and cuffed them with one hand. She continued to ravage the cheerleader's mouth with lips, teeth and tongue. She thrust her tongue into Quinn's mouth and immediately claimed dominance.

Quinn moaned in appreciation. She arched her hips forward and frantically sucked on Rachel's tongue. "Now, I need you now, Rachel!" she cried out.

Rachel nipped at Quinn's bottom lip and grinned wickedly. "You'll scream first." The blonde shivered in anticipation and at the husky sensuality of the diva's voice.

Still holding the blonde's hands aloft, Rachel latched onto Quinn's pulse point and sucked hard. Her other hand was buried in the cheerleader's hair, so Rachel could roughly nip and suckle at every sensitive millimeter of her neck as the hot water of the shower continued to pour over them.

Quinn's hips were bucking, looking for any kind of friction to deliver her from her sexual torment, but Rachel wasn't even remotely finished with her sexual torture. She reached for the bar of soap and ran it teasingly over hard nipples and between Quinn's legs. Quinn cried out as a wall of white engulfed her vision as she climaxed. The brunette, not content to end it, leaned up to seize the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss, while her hand wandered to Quinn's nether lips.

Without warning she thrust two fingers into the blonde and started a brutal pace, her hand slapping the cheerleader's clit on every thrust.

Quinn's hips rocked forward into every thrust and Quinn screamed as a second orgasm ripped through her system.

Rachel kept pumping her hand into the blonde. "Say my name!" She ordered.

The blonde barely heard the command. Her entire world was focused on the fingers thrusting in and out of her body. The brunette added a third finger and used her thumb to rub circles around Quinn's throbbing center, avoiding the place Quinn wanted her most. "Say my name!" Rachel commanded again.

"Rachel!"

"Again."

"Rachel!"

The diva began curling and scissoring her fingers over Quinn's ridges to hit her sweet spot over and over again.

"RACHEL!" Quinn cried out as she crested once more, riding out wave after wave of intense pleasure.

The cheerleader sagged weakly against the diva, who reached over and turned off the steaming water. She half dragged, half carried Quinn to the bed and the two of them flopped down on its softness.

"That was amazing!" Quinn panted.

Rachel smirked. She was nowhere near finished. Didn't the blonde remember that Rachel had said she would scream.

Without warning, the diva grabbed Quinn's knees and pulled her toward the edge of the bed. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and arousal. Her questions died on her lips as Rachel pushed her legs open and ran a hot wet tongue along her slit.

Quinn whimpered and fell back onto the wet sheets. She saw stars as Rachel used her tongue to circle her clit. She gasped in pleasure when the brunette added two fingers to the mix.

"I can't, Rachel, I can't"

"You can and you will, Quinn," Rachel intoned while kissing and nipping her way up the cheerleader's body.

Rachel continued to roughly thrust her fingers into Quinn, while simultaneously dropping soft kisses up the blonde's body. When she reached Quinn's breasts, she swirled her tongue around each nipple. Despite her protests, Quinn's hips were meeting each thrust eagerly. One hard thrust with a sharp nip to Quinn's nipple was enough to send the blonde over the edge again. She screamed with pleasure as her climax rolled through her system.

Rachel withdrew her fingers from the blonde so she finally lie on the bed. She had earned a rest.

The blonde was barely coherent, whereas Rachel was partially horrified at her actions. She had wanted to claim Quinn and she had done so. She looked over to the blonde, hoping to explain or apologize, but found that she was asleep, curled up naked and dripping wet. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Quinn woke up a few hours later. She stretched, grimacing at her sore muscles and blushing when she remembered their cause. Rachel arms were wrapped around her and the diva was snoring softly. After shuffling around to get more comfortable, Quinn closed her eyes and let sleep reclaim her. She smiled wickedly into the darkness. They could finish their fight tomorrow... and tomorrow, it was her turn.


End file.
